An Adventure Through Time
by Le Sylveon
Summary: When the first Timer Ball invented malfunctions, it sends a group of Pokemon through time on the adventure of a lifetime. (It seems so boring right now, but it'll get better)
1. Chapter 1

A curious Cyndaquil peered through a window and watched the famous Pokeball creator, Kurt, work. He was creating some sort of new ball, but the fire-type just couldn't tell what kind it was. The white, grey, and red on top; he just couldn't put it together.

_ Guess I'll just have to wait and see..._

A few days later, a Pokemon trainer barged into Kurt house, asking about a new Pokeball he requested. As soon as he noticed they were talking about a ball, Cyndaquil jumped to the window and began to overhear the conversation. He liked to learn about the types of Pokeballs, and Cyndaquil had to know about that new one.

"Is it done yet?" The trainer questioned, walking over to Kurt. He peered over his shoulder to see him working on the strange looking ball he asked for.

Kurt noticed him, stopped what he was doing and turned to him. "Here," The Pokeball creator grunted, tossing the ball over to him. "Take it, it's finished."

The trainer caught it in midair and stared at the new ball in his hands. It shined in the sunlight pouring in the window, and it did seem to be a strange looking Pokeball. He then looked up and nervously asked "...Has this been tested yet?"

"Of course not!" Kurt snapped back, making the trainer jump. "Your the trainer, you do the testing! Now get out of my house!" After getting screamed out by the Pokeball creator, the Pokemon trainer quickly walked out of the house, the odd, new Pokeball in his hands. Cyndaquil noticed he was leaving, and began to follow.

_I've gotta see what that ball does... it seems interesting enough to follow a_ trainer _for, right?_

He quickly paced after the trainer.

_But what if I get caught? ...Naw, he won't even notice me... will he?_

Thoughts crossed over his head as he continued to follow, but unfortunately, Cyndaquil didn't notice how close he was getting.

_I can always turn back now... but, I can't miss-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into something, making him snap into reality. He looked up, fear washing over his body as he saw what he'd bumped into.

The trainer felt something bump the back of his leg, so he looked down and noticed the small Cyndaquil before him.

He had the chance to flee, but he was too shocked to move. The trainer was expecting it to run, since most Cyndaquils are timid Pokemon, but then he realized that he was too frightened to run away. Taking the opportunity, the trainer dropped his new, strange Pokeball onto his head. It all seemed normal. It looked like nothing was unusual. But Cyndaquil didn't know his life was about to take a drastic change.

The ball bounced onto his head, absorbing him as a red light. But the ball itself also became a red light and teleported away. The trainer stared a bit in confusion where the ball was last, but then he shrugged it off and continued to walk off. But for the Pokemon, the scenario was different. He was teleported to a new place, a strange new place, one that he'd never seen before.

Large forest trees loomed over him, casting out all sunlight except for a few beams. The scent was different from the familiar fragrance of Azalea town, and the Pokemon there seemed different than the usual Johto Pokemon. Cyndaquil glanced down and noticed that same, strange ball in front of him. _This thing must've transported me_, He thought, assuming that's what happened. But before he could do anything else, a pink, cat-like Pokemon dashed past him, calling "You'll never catch meeee!" The fire-type was a bit confused, but then began to hear something in the distance. Immediately, a large pack of Zigzagoon darted towards him, making him jump up and quickly race up a tree. He glanced down and watched them dart on by, but he was soon interrupted by a voice.

"Hey," The pink Pokemon said. The silver chain around her neck barely shined in the faded light. "What are you doing up here?" Cyndaquil looked up to see a Pokemon he'd never seen before.

"What... what are you!?" He said in surprise. _What did that ball do to me?_

She just laughed and replied "A Pokemon, silly. Skitty, to be exact." She then walked over to the fire-type, staring him right in the face. Cyndaquil's face flushed as he was getting stared down by a feminine Pokemon. "Your a Cyndaquil... right?" She finally questioned, backing off.

"Um... y-yes..." He stuttered. He then asked "Uh... where am I? Is this Johto?"

Skitty looked at him like he was the stupidest Pokemon in the region. "This is Hoenn, duh..." She stopped and thought for a moment."Wait, your not from around here, right?" She finished, staring into his face again.

Cyndaquil looked down, trying to put all that just happened into words. "It's hard to explain... you see-" He then cut off, realizing he was missing something. He rushed down the tree, followed by a confused Skitty, and he soon found the strange Pokeball that brought him here in a grassy patch. "It's safe..." He sighed in relief, holding the ball close.

"That's a Timer ball..." Skitty said in a confused tone, peering over at it. "...What's so special about it?"

Cyndaquil looked up at her and sighed. "I'm not that sure how to explain it..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Skitty began, suspiciously. "You're saying this Timer ball teleported you to Hoenn?"

Cyndaquil glanced at the ball in his paws. "Yeah, I think that's what happened, at least..." Even he didn't know whether to believe his own story or not. Recalling the memories in his mind, he realized just how confusing the situation actually was. They were both stuck in wonder as of now.

"Wait a sec!" Skitty exclaimed, snatching the ball from Cyndaquil. "If this thing brought you here... then shouldn't it send you back as well?"

Cyndaquil took the ball back from Skitty and held it close. "Your right... it could work, but how?" He looked down at the insane ball and flipped it around a few times in his paws. Eventually, came across the small, circular button in the center.

"Hey! A button!" Skitty said, leaning close to him. "Maybe that's the key!" Cyndaquil looked over at her, unsure if it would actually work or not, but he sighed, thinking_ It's worth a shot_, and pressed the button. Unfortunately the result was nothing.

There was a pause of awkwardness, and he pressed the button once more. The result stayed the same. He looked up at Skitty with a worried expression and whined "It's not working... now what?"

She thought for a moment and came up with a conclusion. "I've got it!" She cried out. "You're just going to stay with me for a while!" She wrapped her paw around his neck and frantically waved the other around. Cyndaquil pulled away and blushed. He wasn't used to feminine Pokemon being near him, so Skitty's personality was a big jump for him. Suddenly, Skitty stopped what she was doing and twitched her ears a bit.

"What are you-"

"SHHhhhhh..." Skitty shushed him. "Something's coming..."

Her ears perked straight up and she pushed Cyndaquil into a nearby bush. He sat up and they both watched through the leaves as some people passed on by. "The last thing you want," Skitty whispered. "Is to be caught by a trainer..." He focused his attention on the trainers. They looked like trainers, Pokeballs and all, but their outfits were a bit strange. Some of them wore blue, black and white while others only wore red and black. It seemed as if they were in an gang of some sort, which was unusual for most trainers.

Once they were gone, the two Pokemon hopped out of their hiding place. "You saw those trainers, right?" Skitty whispered, even though they were gone. "Those are Team Magma and Team Aqua. A long time ago, they were two different teams who tried to expand the world with Kyogre and Groudon! But some little brat ruined their plans and the teams disbanded... but two of the members got both of them back together again to do... uh... to dooo... I don't know. But I know it's something good!" She then made a circle in the air with her paws. "I hope they make the world bigger this time!"

Cyndaquil didn't quite trust her story, but he went along with it anyway, since so much crazy stuff was going on already. He was going to tell her that the story didn't seem all to truthful, but he noticed that Skitty had began trotting away in the direction of the Teams.

"H-hey!" He called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Skitty glanced over her shoulder. "I have to see what their up to! The excitement... think of the excitement! Are you coming?"

Cyndaquil wasn't to sure if he could agree with her. _But I'm stuck in Hoenn for who knows how long... so..._

He grabbed the Timer ball and caught up with Skitty. "I'm ready." He proudly said, feeling confident about his decision. But deep down, he felt as if something bad was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we anyway?" Cyndaquil brought up after a long walk of silence.

Skitty looked up and breathed in the forest air. "This is Petalburg Woods, one of the places I call home..." She stopped to admire the trees towering over her. "Living in the forest, nature all around you... it's very comfortable."

"Really?" Cyndaquil exclaimed. "I lived outside a town for most of my life..." He watched as the sunlight faded into the forest floor. He walked over to one of the beams and felt the sun warm his paws. "It is pretty comfortable, I guess." He claimed, before walking back over to Skitty.

"So your one of those... City Folk?" Skitty asked in a joking way, nudging him with her tail.

"Well, not really," Cyndaquil replied, pushing her tail away. "I lived outside of the town, mainly behind this one house because he created Pokeballs." He looked up, refreshing his memories before continuing. "It was very interesting, and it's even where I got this Timer ball." He poked the ball he was rolling along with him.

"Huh," Skitty said. "That is interesting..." And that's where the conversation stopped.

Before long, they continued their silent journey through the woods, before long they came across the exit. They walked through the end and came across a path outside of the forest. "Is everything here so beautiful?" Cyndaquil asked, admiring the scenery.

"Well, I'm used to it all." Skitty gloated, acting as if he came from a toxic wasteland. But before their chat could continue, they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey! You, Skitty!"

Skitty jumped at the sound of the voice, but Cyndaquil didn't understand. A Zigzagoon darted in front of Skitty, pointing it's nose at the silver chain around her neck. "Give us back that chain, runt!" He growled, pressing closer to her.

Skitty just laughed. "Runt?" She questioned between giggles. "You're even shorter than me!" She pushed the Zigzagoon away with her large tail and continued to snicker.

Cyndaquil was confused. "Do you know him?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah. He's a friend." Skitty answered, but she was proven wrong when Zigzagoon shouted "Traitor! Give me the chain back!"

Cyndaquil began pulling answers into his head. "Wait, you stole that?" He questioned, a bit surprised that his friend he was journeying with was a pick-pocketer.

"Of course not!" She quickly replied with laughter, slapping the furious Zigzagoon away. Before he could say anymore to prove her wrong once more, she double-slapped the normal type until he finally backed off.

"You'll regret this..." Zigzagoon growled once more before fleeing.

Cyndaquil watched him dart away in a zigzag path. "Well that was strange..." He stated. But before they could start up another conversation, Skitty's ears perked up high.

"Run!" She called, darting forward. Cyndaquil was a bit confused, but he soon heard what caused her to flee. He could hear footsteps dashing their way, and he assumed they were the same Zigzagoon stampede from earlier. Quickly, he ran with his stubby legs and caught up with Skitty. They both dashed up a tree, just like when they first met, and watched the silly raccoon Pokemon storm underneath them.

"Hey!" Skitty called out, making Cyndaquil look up. She was looking out the side of their leafy fort, across the horizon at the nearest city. "It's a city!" She stated, pointing out the obvious. They checked once more to see if the Zigzagoon were gone, and hopped out of the fraction of the forest they hid in. And off on their adventure they continued, still somewhat dazed at their experience.


	4. Chapter 4

_We made it to the city, which we don't know the name to because we can't read the signs... stupid trainer language. All is going good.. for now._

"Woah!" Skitty gasped, admiring the tall buildings gazing down upon them. "These buildings are taller than the trees? Unbelievable!"

Cyndaquil was at a loss of words, as he wasn't used to anything taller than a house. "You've got that right..." He replied to Skitty, keeping his gaze on the towering buildings. He was so distracted, he didn't even feel something that landed atop of his head. Before long, he heard Skitty snickering and turned to face her. "What's so funny?" He asked. Skyscrapers weren't that funny to him.

"There's a Pokemon on your head!" She laughed, pointing her fluffy, pink tail towards the bird-like Pokemon resting atop of his head. It bounced off and landed in front of the two travelers.

"Whatcha doooin?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Skitty tilted her head as well, matching it with Swablu's "Doin stuuufff..." She mocked. "As in stalking down some good guys and stuff."

Swablu sat up right in surprise. "Good guys?" She echoed. "Don't you mean bad guys?"

"What?"

"Team Magma and Aqua, right?"

"What?"

Cyndaquil and Skitty were shocked that she guessed the teams they were after. "Are you psychic or something..?" Cyndaquil asked in confusion.

Swablu laughed. "Pfffft, of course not!" She said. "They've passed this town, I think... I just saw them."

"But what do you mean by bad guys?" Cyndaquil asked. "I thought they were good..."

"What? HOW?" Swablu shrieked in surprise. "They were fighting over the land and sea years back, and nearly DROWNED US ALL. That's good to you guys?"

Skitty tilted her head to the side. "So that's the REAL story?" She asked. "I had it all wrong then... Okay change of plans! We're ATTACKING now! ATTACKING! Got it?"

"Okay..." Cyndaquil sighed, not wanting to fight.

He peered behind Swablu and saw some shady figures hanging around the town. "I think your right earlier, Swablu..." He whispered as if his voice could go any louder. "I think I see them..." He felt chills go up his spine.

"You're right..." Skitty whispered back, doing the same thing as her fire-type companion.

"What did I tell ya?" Swablu whispered as well. Suddenly, both her and Skitty dashed forward, screaming at the top of their lungs, towards the dark figures near the edge of the town. Cyndaquil watched in shock as they raced on, too scared to even go one step closer towards them.

"Y-you're insane..." He muttered, pushing himself on. Skitty lunged at one of the shady people and bit down with her teeth on his arm. Swablu pecked at the other with all of her force. Cyndaquil watched and listened to all of their ear-piercing OW's and STOP's, hoping they had it under control. But he was surprised when he felt his back getting crushed under the foot of one of the team Magma members. Quickly without thinking, he flared up his back with intense flames. The Team Magma member jumped back from the heat, leaving Cyndaquil feeling somewhat proud of himself. Skitty jumped free from the Team Aqua members grasp and Swablu fluttered over to them. Cyndaquil thought they couldn't win, so he dashed away without giving any thought, causing Skitty and Swablu to follow him. He caught his breath when he hit tall grass, and the others caught up with him.

"What was that about?" Skitty questioned in an angry tone. "We could've handled them! Didja see me pound his face?"

"I hardly did any damage..." Swablu claimed. "But maybe we could've fought them for a little while longer."

"Well..." Cyndaquil sighed, not sure how to respond. "I figured we couldn't win against them, I mean... they're HUMAN!"

Swablu fluttered above, looked over at the city, but then settled back on land. "LET ME AT EM!" Skitty hollered, looking the way towards the city. "I'm ready for round 2!"

"Well, you kinda can't.." Swablu said. "We ran them out of town. Besides, we can't have one of us have serious injury."

"See?" Cyndaquil agreed. "I don't like seeing my friends get hurt, and... yeah..." Skitty sighed, which was her way of agreeing to an argument that she didn't want to agree to, but she soon stopped her mood with a question.

"Wait a sec..." She started. "Did you say 'one of us'?"

"I did?" Swablu asked herself. "Oh well. Can I stay with you guys?"

Cyndaquil looked at Skitty with an i'm-not-so-sure look, but Skitty quickly replied with "Yeah sure whatever. You fight good, that's the only reason why I'M letting you."

And so, with Swablu on their team, they all carried on with their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

"So..." Skitty began, starting another conversation in the midst of silence. "Team Magma and Aqua are the bad guys... right?"

"Yes! Yes they are!" Swablu shrieked, fluttering above them frantically. It then dove down and began pecking at Skitty in anger of not understanding.

"Then why are we still following them?" Cyndaquil wondered, looking at Skitty.

"Well, duh, isn't it obvious!" She replied, using her tail to shoo Swablu away. "We're going to sneak into their base and foil their plans, obviously!"

Cyndaquil stopped in his tracks as fear swept over him. "You mean..." He managed to say. "We're going into their base...?" Being the timid Pokemon he is, he didn't want to do something so drastic.

Skitty sighed. "I just said that, didn't I?" She aggressively growled. She was getting impatient with him and his scaredy-meowth attitude and walked off. Cyndaquil wanted to turn back, but he slowly followed anyway, not wanting do disappoint his friends so early on the journey. After following the trail left by the Teams for a while, Skitty soon slowed to a stop and eventually fell to the ground in exhaustion, and was soon followed by Swablu.

"Hoooootttt..." She moaned, rolling over.

"You said it..." Swablu moaned back. Cyndaquil just looked down at them in confusion, as the heat didn't affect him because of his type.

"This heat..." Skitty said, attempting to get up. "It's not natural..."

"What do you mean?" Cyndaquil asked, watching her fall back to the ground.

"This heat... it's like... ahhhh why is it so hoooottttt" Skitty replied, looking up at the Fire-type. She then moaned and lied her head down, letting the heat devour her. Cyndaquil glanced down at his two heat-exhausted friends, then he looked ahead and saw something unusual. A huge cave gaped on the side of a rocky ledge, an very large cave in this sort of area seemed strange. He took one last look at his pals, saying "Meet me in that cave once you get up, I'm going to check it out." and curiously made his way to the unusual cave.

The heat was outrageous in that cave, and Cyndaquil figured it was the cause of the drought outside. He slowly walked in, a bit unsure that he should be in there. He kept going further, and the temperature rose the farther he went. But near the end of the cave, he saw an enormous, ruby-red Pokemon in the middle of a pool of lava. Cyndaquil froze at the sight of the unusual Pokemon, thinking it was a bad idea to go in the cave after all. After a few minutes of staring in fear, he quickly dashed out of the cave before anything could happen.

"What is with this heat wave?" Skitty asked, using the little bit of strength she had to push herself up.

"Like I'd know!" Swablu replied, trying to do the same. "I'm just a Pokemon!"

Cyndaquil ran up to them, out of breath and scared to death. "Th... there was.. a Pokemon... or something..." He gasped, falling over and out of breath.

"...Well hello to you too," Skitty suspiciously replied.

He sighed, then began to speak once more as he began to get back up. "This giant Pokemon... it's the cause of this drought." Skitty and Swablu stared at each other, not quite sure to believe him or not.

Cyndaquil could see that they didn't trust his answer to the drought, but instead of arguing back he just sighed and let them go along with it, hoping that they'd regret it later. "Well," He started, trying to change the subject. "How about we get going now? You know, before you two pass out again?"

Skitty glanced at him and replied "Well, I guess you're right. Lets go." And began to walk off into the distance. The other two followed her off into the horizon. Cyndaquil looked back at the cave, knowing there was something up with it.


End file.
